Happy Holidays!
by Spyra Gynnia
Summary: A fanfic about the Spyro people and I celebrating each holiday! First up...Independence Day! Rated S for Strangness


Okay the fan fic will be about the Spyro people and I celebrating holidays. I should have at least 2 holidays uploaded at least 2 times a month. So I might have to make up some holidays. Well this chapter is about Independence Day. Please enjoy.

XxX

A tall girl with brown hair and golden streaks in it walked down Winter Tundra. She had a huge grin on her face because it was The Fourth of July; Independence day. And this meant she finally got to visit Spyro and all those other people. Why only today you ask?

I have no idea.

Because when this girl comes around, the world turns into a big mystery.

"MWAHAHA IT'S DANCING TIME!" Agent 9 yelled shooting a teddy bear.

It did not budge.

"Wha? Okay, okay, let me try this again: IT'S DANCING TIME!" he yelled again shooting a teddy bear.

It did not budge.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH YOU? STUPID GOD DANG BEAR YOU WILL DANCE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

Spyro shook his head. Agent 9 can be so stupid and…insane sometimes. Or maybe it was all the time…

"Dude, you _already_ shot the bear." Spyro said.

"…oh yeah…" Agent 9 said.

"Agent 9 what's today?" Spyro asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………………………"

**An hour later.**

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………………………..."

"DON'T YOU HAVE A CALENDAR?" Spyro asked annoyed.

"What's a calendar?" Agent 9 asked, "Is it a new type of rynoc?"

Spyro rolled his eyes when he saw…DA DA DA DA!

A CALENDAR!

"_That's _a calendar, you idiot." Spyro said pointing to the calendar. His eyes widened when he saw the day.

**July 4th 2006.**

**Independence Day**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Spyro yelled and nearly fainted.

Agent 9 gave him a weird look, "Ya know, I'M supposed to be the weird one!" he said.

Spyro shook his head.

"Agent 9! IT'S JULY FOURTH! And you know what that means?" Spyro asked.

"No," Agent 9 said.

Spyro glared at him

"It means ANGIE'S coming!" Spyro said.

Agent 9's eyes widened,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was when that same girl walked in.

"Hey guys what's with all the yelling?" Angie asked.

Agent 9 and Spyro turned their heads to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Angie cocked an eyebrow.

A few hours later

"Here we are!" Angie said to Spyro, Agent 9, Sgt. Byrd, Sheila, Bentely, Sparx, Zoe, Elora, Hunter, and Bianca, "Kirby Park!"

"And _why _are we her?" Bianca asked.

"To see the fireworks…duh…" Angie said.

Angie walked over to the snack bar.

"How the heck do you see fireworks at a snack bar?" Agent 9 asked.

"You're a moron," Angie said.

When a snack bar dude turned to see all of them he frowned.

"Not you again…" he said referring to Angie. She grinned.

"Yeah okay, I would like some coffee with milk and sugar please," Angie said.

"But, we don't sell that here," the snack bar dude said.

"Then I give you an F," Angie said.

"For what?" Dude said.

"I'm a health inspector and I just failed you," Angie said grinning.

"But what does not serving you coffee have to do with health?" Dude asked.

"Lots of things. NOW GIVE ME A CUP OF COFFEE WITH EXTRA MILK!" Angie yelled.

Dude glared at her and walked off to get the coffee.

"Angie this is boring," Hunter said.

"Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz," Sparx said. (Meaning, "Yeah, this story sucks.")

"Well it's not my fault I couldn't think of much to put for the Fourth of July! I know tons of good stuff for the other holidays though! So SORRY READERS IF YOU HAATE IT SO FAR IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!" Angie said.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Dude asked.

"Um never mind…" Angie said.

"Here's your coffee," Dude said handing her the coffee.

She took a sip and spat it in his face.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY DID YOU PUT MILK IN HERE? I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT !" Angie yelled.

"But you said to put milk in it!" Dude said.

"No I did not!" Angie said, "Now go get me some coffee without milk!"

Dude glared at her again and left.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

They all looked up to see the fireworks have started.

"We should hurry! The fireworks are starting!" Elora said.

"OTAY!" Angie said with a big grin.

They found a place to sit and watched the fireworks go off.

"C'mon already! ONE OF YOU FIREWORKS HIT THE MOON AND BLOW IT UP!" Agent 9 yelled.

"Oh my gosh! That exactly what I was thinking!" Angie said.

"And you know what would be even cooler?" Agent 9 asked.

"IF THE FIREWORK WAS BLUE!" Angie yelled with a grin on her face.

"Can you read minds or something?" Agent 9 asked.

Angie shifted her eyes back and forth.

"…Maybe…"

"Aren't the fireworks great?" Elora asked Spyro.

"Yeah! It's nice to finally have a little vaction." Spyro said watching as another firework blew up in the sky.

"And you thought Angie coming would be horrible," Elora said smiling.

"Of course I did! She's insane!" Spyro exclaimed.

"But so is Agent 9…" Elora replied.

"…Good point," Spyro said.

"Isn't Independence Day just the greatest?" Zoe asked.

"Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzzz Buzz Buzz Buzz!" Sparx replied. (Of course! It's my favourite holiday!")

"Really?" Zoe asked, "It's my favourite too! What do you like best about it?"

"Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzzzz,"

("It was because of the fireworks. Now it's because I'm with you.") Sparx said.

Zoe blushed. "Sparx that's so…deep!"

"Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz," ("Yeah I know. I got it off some cartoon.")

Sparx said. Zoe glared at him.

"Buzz?" ("What?") Sparx asked.

"So how has your summer been goin' mates?" Shelia asked Sgt. Byrd and Bentely.

"Very good! I think I finally got all those rynocs out of my house, and I finally killed that yeti that kept stealing my bro's toy," Bentely said.

"It's been interesting. I promoted several humming birds to Admiral because they wouldn't shut up about peanut butter," Sgt. Byrd said.

Shelia and Bentely gave him a weird look.

"…Peanut butter?" Shelia asked.

"It's a long story…" Sgt Byrd said.

"Who cares! Just tell us," Bentely said.

"Okay, so when Angie was here when she was…what…five? Six? Seven? Some age? I do not remember exactly, but anyways, she was feeding the humming birds peanut butter. They loved it so much that they started talking about it. So then she gave it to them again and they soon became obsessed with it. So they other day they kept blabbering about it and I knew I couldn't take it any longer. So I told them to shut the heck up and if they did I would promote them to admiral."

"Sgt Byrd, that was not a long story," Bentely said.

"Deal with it."

A few more fireworks went off.

"The fireworks are so beautiful!" Bianca said.

"Yes," Hunter said and then looked at her, "but not as beautiful as you."

Bianca blushed.

Then a few seconds later they started making out.

"Oh my god guys! Get a room!" Angie yelled.

"Seriously, this is like watching a rynoc kiss a wall! AND THEN I MAKE IT DANCE!" Agent 9 yelled. Bianca, Hunter, and Angie gave him a weird look.

"…What?" Agent 9 asked.

BOOM! BA BA BOOM!

They quickly turned their heads to the fireworks. I was the finale!

"Come on moon! BLOW UP!" Angie yelled.

Spyro gave her a weird look.

"Dude, the moon is never going to blow up! Get over it!" Spyro said.

"Betcha 1,000 gems it will!" Angie said with an evil grin.

"Your on!" Spyro said.

…KA-BOOM!

Just after Spyro's last sentence a huge fireworks went straight towards the moon and it well…ya know…it danced in Agent 9's case…

Angie grinned.

Spyro frowned.

Angie held out her hand and Spyro put a rock on it.

Angie smiled not noticing he put a rock on her hand.

"Why are you smiling?" Spyro asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Angie asked.

"Look at your hand you doof," Spyro said.

**Minutes later…**

"SPYRO!" Angie screamed chasing after him.

"Well Happy Independence Day folks! And may the peanut butter be with you!" A random "Admiral" humming bird said to the readers.

XxX

So…like it? Hate it? Review it? Yes! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Next update will be on: July 19th**


End file.
